cannabiswikiaorg-20200215-history
Global Marijuana March 2009
Top See details below. For many more photo, video, media, and report links go to Global Marijuana March links. For a city list by region since 1999 go to Global Marijuana March. See Category:Global Marijuana March graphics for many posters, banners, and flyers. __TOC__ Overview Back to top. The Global Marijuana March (GMM) is also known as the Million Marijuana March (MMM). GMM events worldwide are held the first Saturday in May, or thereabouts. Sign up for the march You can add info to the individual pages for each city. But please do not add info to the detailed city list below. Instead, please send info/updates/reports/photos to: gmm(at)globalmarijuanamarch.org and Dana Beal: cnw(at)worldwidemarijuanamarch.org and dana(at)phantom.com Messages disappear for many reasons; so keep trying both Dana Beal addresses until you get a reply. You can also call in info/updates to Dana Beal. His phone number is 212-677-7180 in New York City. Also, please report cities that did not have an event in 2009 and should be removed from the main 2009 city lists. Also, please report incorrect or non-working links and email addresses. Basic 2009 city list Back to top. Cities are in alphabetical order. For links and detailed contact info see the detailed city list in the next section. ---- #Abbotsford #Aberdeen #Abilene #Albany #Albuquerque #Alicante #Alva #Americana #Amherst #Amsterdam #Ann Arbor #Antwerp #Arcata #Athens #Atlanta #Auckland #Austin #Bakersfield #Barcelona #Barquisimeto #Basel #Baxter #Belgrade #Bellingham #Belmar #Belo Horizonte #Bennington #Benton Harbor #Bergen #Berlin #Bermuda #Berne #Billings #Binghamton #Birmingham, Alabama, USA #Birmingham, England, UK #Boise #Boone #Boston #Boulder #Braga #Brazilia #Budapest #Buenos Aires #Buffalo #Burlington #Cádiz #Calgary #Cali #Capetown #Caracas #Chalon-sur-Saône #Champaign #Charlotte #Chicago #Chico #Christchurch #Cincinnati #Cleveland #Coimbra #Colorado Springs #Columbia #Columbus #Comodoro Rivadavia #Copenhagen #Cordoba #Cork #Crescent City #Cuiabá #Curitiba #Dallas #Dansville #Darwin #Denver #Des Moines #Detroit #Dinuba #Dover #Dublin #Dunedin #Durban #Eau Claire #Edmond #Edmonton #El Bolson #Eugene #Fayetteville, Arkansas, USA #Fayetteville, North Carolina, USA #Flint #Florianopolis #Fontana #Fortaleza #Frankfurt #Ft Bragg #Ft Collins #Gainesville #Garberville #Garden Grove #Ghent #Goiania #Hachita #Halifax #Hamilton #Helena #Helsinki #Hilo #Holland #Hollywood #Homer #Honolulu #Hot Springs #Houston #Indianapolis #Itajubá #Jacksonville #Jakarta #Jerusalem #Joao Pessoa #Johannesburg #Joplin #Juiz de Fora #Jyvaskyla #Kansas City #Kiev #Kokomo #La Laguna #Largo #Las Cruces #Las Palmas #Las Vegas #Lawton #Lethbridge #Lexington #Lincoln #Lisbon #Ljubljana #London #Los Angeles #Luanda #Lyon #Madison #Madrid #Maracay #Medellin #Medicine Hat #Merida #Mexico City #Miami #Miamitown #Minneapolis #Missoula #Montevideo #Montreal #Morongo Valley #Moscow, Idaho, USA #Nancy #Nashville #New Brunswick #New Orleans #New Paltz #New York City #Newark #Nicosia #Nimbin #Normal #Odessa #Ogden #Okinawa #Olympia #Omaha #Orlando #Osaka #Oslo #Oulu #Paducah #Paia #Palm Springs #Paris #Pasco #Penticton #Peoria #Philadelphia #Phoenix #Pietarsaari #Pittsburgh #Portland, Maine, USA #Portland, Oregon, USA #Porto Alegre #Porto #Potsdam #Prague #Prince George #Providence #Raleigh #Recife #Redding #Regina #Richmond #Rio de Janeiro #Riverside #Rome #Rosario #Sacramento #Salem #Salt Lake City #Salvador #San Antonio #San Diego #San Francisco #San Juan #Santa Barbara #Santa Rosa #Santiago #Santos #Sao Paulo #Sapporo #Sarasota #Sarnia #Saskatoon #Savannah #Seattle #Seneca #Simferopol #South Bend #Spokane Valley #Spokane #Springfield #St. Louis #Stavanger #Steamboat Springs #Sturgis #Syracuse #Tampa #Tampere #Taos #Tel Aviv #Tepic #Ternopil #Thunder Bay #Tokyo #Toledo #Toronto #Traverse City #Trondheim #Tucson #Tulsa #Tupelo #Turku #Turtle Lake #Ukiah #Upper Lake #Utica #Valencia #Vancouver #Vienna #Vigo #Virginia Beach #Vitoria-Gastiez #Warsaw #Washington, DC #Wellington #Wichita #Wilburton #Wilmington, Delaware, USA #Wilmington, North Carolina, USA #Worland #Yakima #Zagreb #Zaragoza Multi-year detailed city list Introduction Back to top. City list Back to top. Abbotsford: Tim Felger timfelger(at)shaw.ca 604-866-1420 http://www.timfelger.ca . utube: timfelgerbakine March on Solicter General's Office Tues, May 5 Aberdeen: Paul Cruickshank paulstc44(at)googlemail.com Start off 2pm at "Castlegate" in Aberdeen Abilene: Kevin Martin kevin.norml(at)yahoo.com 325-260-4311 . Aiken: Ricki Seiersen rickisphotography(at)yahoo.com 404-457-3524 Albany : Joseph Dembrosky eduk82008(at)gmail.com 518-273-3515 . or Terry Phelan 518-436-7098 . The Upstate contingent of the NYC march will rally at the State House Friday, May 1 (at) 4:20 PM. Albuquerque: Leo Atrides 505-271-0381 http://www.nmnorml.org . 2-300 in '08 High Noon, University & Central. Alicante: Antonio Moreno Alacannabis http://alacannabis.webnode.com/ . Alpine: Tiffany Wilson 432-386-0291 . Alva: Keary Prophet keary(at)potforfreedom.com 580 327 1577 http://www.potforfreedom.com http://www.myspace.com/kmkprophet . May 1, Alva Downtown square on Flynn and College Amherst: Cannabis Reform Coalition cannabis(at)stuaf.umass.edu 413-545-1122 Alex Arsenault . Extravaganga April 25th-- Amherst Common. Amsterdam: ; http://www.cannabisbevrijdingsdag.org/ Jeroen - Keesthemad(at)gmail.com http://www.cannabisbevrijdingsdag.org Meet up! Anaheim: Miles McCoy str8dgaf(at)yahoo.com 714-821-6831 . Anchorage: Iyana or Katrina Dall hkd_id(at)yahoo.com 907 339 2333 . Ann Arbor: Adam Brook adamlbrook(at)hotmail.com 313-999-0329 http://www.hashbash.com . Hashbash, high noon April 4, U of M Diag--worldwide kickoff. Antwerp: Joep Oomen info(at)encod.org Tel. 00 32 (0)3 293 0886 (ENCOD), Lange Lozanastraat 14, 2018 Antwerpen, Belgium http://www.encod.org 14.00 at Vrijdagmarkt : picnic with hempsoup, info stand, & free pot plant. Arcata: Raphen J. Ilweed (707)362-1432 hsunorml(at)gmail.com . Meet at 14th St & L.K.Wood Blvd. at 11am. Asheville: William Mesmer raf(at)internationalmusic.com 828-280-3936 . Free Concert. Athabasca: Curtis hellama(at)telus.net Athens: iliosporoi(at)yahoo.gr http://www.legaliseprotestival.blogspot.com 0030 697 77 05 226 (mobile) Michalis Iliosporoi (Young Greens) Alternative InfoAction Youth Network on Political and Social Ecology. . May 2: Street Carnival Parade and concert; May 8 & 9: Legalize Protestival, with concerts, exhibitions, presentations, projections... More than 10,000 people in 2008! Athens: Charles James Cell:706-614-8492 (after 5pm eastern) . 26th Athens Human Rights Fest May 1 & 2 http://www.athenshumanrightsfest.org Atlanta: Paul Cornwell pablo(at)worldcamp.org or lv msg 404-462-7959 / CAMP Legal Defense Fund, Inc., PO Box 5330, Atlanta, Georgia 31170 http://atlantamarijuanamarch.wordpress.com . Saturday, 9th, candlelight march, starts at 7pm , to Little Five Points for speakers and music. Auckland: Chris Fowlie 09 302 5255 info(at)norml.org.nz http://www.norml.org.nz/events NORML New Zealand, PO Box 3307, Shortland Street, Auckland, NZ. Albert Park High noon to 4:20 Austin: Hector Sanchez hector(at)outgrowbigbro.org 512-553-0420 http://www.TexisCannabisCrusade.com . High Noon March from Zilker Park to the Capitol Building for a free concert/rally for legalization on the South Steps. We will then return to Zilker Park for MacGuyver Bong-making Competition with music and food until 9:00 PM. Bakersfield: Shelley King 661-699-7947 . Doug McAfee dougmcafee(at)hotmail.com 661-873-1703 Bakersfield NORML, POB 6433, Bakersfield, CA 93386. 200 marched in '07 after DEA busted dispensary. Noon at Beach Park, march to the Liberty Bell downtown. Banff: Heather Morey chessandchildplay(at)hotmail.com 403-762-0597 . March from Cascade Plaza down Banff Ave to Banff Springs Hotel. Barcelona: Marcha mundial de la marihuana, Movimiento Asociativo Cannabico de Autoconsumo , 34-678-113613 Postal: MACA, Ramon y cajal, 2, tienda 1, 08012 Barcelona, Spain Sponsored by MACA, Ala, CCCB. Time/place TBA. Barquisimeto: Enrique Dorta enriquedorta(at)gmail.com 0034 697149495 asociacioncannabicavenezolana(at)gmail.com asociacioncannabicavenezolana(at)hotmail.com http://asocannaven.mforos.com Basel: . CannaTrade.ch: International Hemp Fair, Congress Center Basel MCH Messe Schweiz (Basel) AG, Messeplatz 21, CH-4058 Basel May 1-3, CannaTrade.ch AG, Monbijoustrasse 17, 3011 Bern, Switzerland info(at)cannatrade.ch phone +41 (0)31 398 02 35 fax +41 (0)31 398 02 36 http://www.cannatrade.ch Baxter: Trent Maxwell trentinbaxter(at)yahoo.com 931 858 3598 . Belgrade: Vutra Organizacija info(at)vutra.org http://www.vutra.org, 2,000 Stoners confront Stormfront Nazi skinheads. Bellingham: Lee Cole leestreet166(at)hotmail.com 360-756-5177 . March details TBA. Belmar: Jesse Patrick Lynyrdskynyrd223(at)yahoo.com 732-581-1846 . Belo Horizonte: Baden Jansen Dias bjota(at)hotmail.com or belohorizonte(at)marchadamaconha.org 01155 31 8865 2228 http://www.orkut.com/Profile.aspx?uid=15758000151091164695 . : 15:00 hs, Praça da Estação (Rua da Bahia, até a prefeitura) Beloretsk: des86(at)rambler.ru Bend: Christine Belmont Bennington: Craig Hill craigbhill(at)gmail.com 802-989-6815 . Benton Harbor: Eric Phillips 269-470-0038/926-3079 . Bergen: Piotr Gleichgewicht NORMAL, Hjelmsgt 3, N0-0158 Oslo, Norway +47 22 46 39 84 / post(at)normal.no / http://normal.no/gmm/ Gather (at) Torget (town square), 15.00 hours Berlin: Matthias Meyer c/o Hanfbund/E.L.F - European Legalization Fond http://elf-online.eu Tel: 0049 30 44675901 Fax: 0049 30 4479328 http://www.elf-online.eu . Meet (at) brandenburger tor, 15 o clock. Afterparty at the Berlin Yaam. (http://www.yaam.de) Bermuda: Carol Wade rastafariembassy(at)yahoo.com 441 532 6524 . Berne: Mosi mosi(at)fourtwenty.ch +41 79 702 83 78 http://www.cannaparty.ch http://www.hanf-koordination.ch Postal: Fourtwebty Trendshop, P.O.Box 647, 3000 Bern 8, Switzerland. Place of the party will be Fourtwenty Trendshop , Kramgasse 3, 3011 Bern. Biel/Bienne: Tobias Glauser +41788970979 bias(at)4everweed.ch or info(at)amcb.ch http://www.amcb.ch AMCB - Association des Magasins de Chanvre Biennois, Case Postale 612, 2501 Biel/Bienne or info(at)4ew.ch http://www.4everweed.com , http://galleries.4everweed.com , http://www.4ew.ch - 4EVERWEED, PO BOX, 2501 Biel/Bienne, Switzerland Bilbao: pannagh(at)hotmail.com Postal: Pannagh, Travesia de las escuelas, 1 1º izda. 48006 Bilbao. Spain. Saturday, May 10. Billings: Cordell Stewart mile7band(at)live.com 406-598-1086/1857 . Binghamton: Justine Grate justine5391(at)yahoo.com 607-786-2410 . Noon to 4:20 Wash. St. Bridge Birmingham Colin and Oz ColinPreece(at)lca-uk.org druiddude(at)hotmail.com honcf(at)tiscali.co.uk cell: 07799055296 Smokey Bears Picnic Cannon Hill Park June 24. Birmingham: Brandon Anthony extremebadboy2050(at)yahoo.com 205-243-9941 . Boise: Rev Tom Hayes (208)384-1421 org: Musicians & Entertainers Helping End Marijuana Prohibition MEHEMP(at)aol.com http://www.mehemp.tv May 2 . Rally starts at 2PM Julia Davis Park entrance, Capitol blvd. March begins 4PM: to the statehouse steps, 4:20 guest speakers.. Be there or Be Square!!! Boone: Chris Drew cd73115(at)appstate.edu 919-270-0572 http://www.hempclub.org/ ASU HEMP Club/NORML, ASU Box 8953, Boone, NC 28608 April 18 March from College & King, gather 4pm. Boston: Fred Hapgood masscann(at)pobox.com http://www.pobox.com/~fhapgood or Bill Downing masscan(at)verizon.net 781-944-2266 http://www.masscann.org MASSCANN/NORML P.O. Box 0266, Georgetown, MA 01833 2 PM meet up Government Center, march on Quincy Market. Boulder: Jeff Christen-Mitchell Hemptopia(at)comcast.net http://www.hemptopia.org 303 449-4854 . March fr. the Hill (at) 4:20, fr. 13th & College to Broadway thru the Pearl Street Mall west to east. Braga: mgm.braga(at)gmail.com http://mgm-braga.blogspot.com/ Brasilia: brasilia(at)marchadamaconha.org or Gustavo guprimola(at)gmail.com . Catedral, 15hs. 9 de Maio. Bratislava: Daniel Hromada hromi(at)kyberia.sk Bristol: Alex, alexb977(at)hotmail.com (0)7977 906985 Budapest: juhikap(at)gmail.com Hemp Seed Association (36) 30 474 2403 http://www.kendermag.hu or Peter Sarosi sarosip(at)tasz.hu http://www.tasz.hu tel/ fax: (36) 1 279-22-36, 1 279-0755 cell: 36-20-462-2494 . Buenos Aires: THC Magazine mundofluor(at)hotmail.com 54 (11) 15 4053 3650 or Alejandro Sierra gmm(at)revistathc.com http://www.gmm.revistathc.com . 3000 people in '07. Buffalo: info 716-570-6442 . Gather 1 PM Niagra Square, march on County Jail for moment of silence.7 Burlada: cannaladin(at)gmail.com http://www.rcnavarra.org 18:00 O´clock at the nogalera´s park. Burlington: Denny Lane onepatriot(at)gmavt.net (802)496-2387 138 Fairview rd, Warren, VT 05674 looking for young insurgents... Cádiz: Manuel Casas agecadiz(at)hotmail.com +34 616 958 679 Astarté, Asociación Gaditana de Usuarios de Cannabis" c/o Manuel Casas González, Av. Fe.rnandez Ladreda n 9 Local, 11008 Cádiz (Spain). Calgary: Keith Fagin 2009(at)Calgary420.ca 403-863-2071 http://Calgary420.ca/ . Meet at Çity Hall- 800 Macleod Tr. SE 1 PM. Cali (Colombia): Trinchera Ganja Collective and A.C.P.M (Association for Popular Communication and Media.) lasplantasnosoncomolaspintan(at)gmail.com http://www.trincheraganja.blogspot.com Plants are not how they paint them Conference/Concert. Canberra: Max Stone of the Australian Cannabis Law Reform Movement" aclrm(at)nimbinaustralia.com ph: 61 0266 891842 http://www.nimbin-marijuana-march.420-web-hosting.com Canberra MMMarch starts at Parliament House 4.20 Pm May 10 till May 12. Canton: Gary Taylor gt288708(at)yahoo.com 330-316-2598 . Capetown: Chris J gmm(at)norml.org.za and wired(at)weed.co.za fax: 0866551933 cel: +27847362270 Caracas: Enrique Dorta enriquedorta(at)gmail.com 0034 697149495 asociacioncannabicavenezolana(at)gmail.com asociacioncannabicavenezolana(at)hotmail.com http://asocannaven.mforos.com Casper: Adam Hamre 307-262-9143 . Castlegar: ogrimdoomhammer999(at)hotmail.com crack_kills420(at)hotmail.com or call 365-3330 March begins in Kinnard Park, Castlegar, B.C. 1:00 PM Live band Lithium Chalon-sur-Saône: FARId Ghehiouèche farid(at)no-log.org Skype name : farid3h 061-481-5679 (cell) http://www.myspace.com/farid71100 http://www.mmcparis.info . May 2.*-++ Champaign-Urbana: Ashley Barys abarys2(at)illinois.edu. 847.707.6690 . Chapel Hill: Julie Etter etter(at)email.unc.edu 704-904-4063 postal: 300 Paul Hardin Drive, 238 Craige UNC Residence Hall, Chapel Hill, NC 27514 Charlotte: Mathew Harrington ncccpmain(at)aol.com 704-817-9441 . http://www.nccpn.org or NIck Poulos soooblazed420(at)yahoo.com 704-497-2022 myspace/slick420nick . Chelyabinsk city (Russia): contacts: icq: 205095385 email: cannabisnature(at)mail.ru http: http://www.legaliz.info Chernovtsy: (Ukraine) leonmann(at)gmail.com Chicago: Richey richey.gupta(at)gmail.com 847-275-0473 . or Dan Linn danlinn(at)illinoisnorml.org 847 341 0591 Federal Plaza Saturday, May 2nd (at) NOON. Chico: Dinah Coffman 530-345-1997 greenindica(at)live.com http://www.pot-party.com . 2:15 PM at the Free speech Area (at) the U. Christchurch: Blair Anderson Mild Green Media Centre ph: ++64 3 389-4065 cell: 027 2657219 postal: 50 Wainoni Road, Christchurch, NZ 8061. 700 in '07 High noon Cathedral Square; march to Latimer Square. Cincinnati: the Happy Hemptress 513-684-HEMP HempRock Productions, P.O. Box 141066, Cincinnati, OH 45250 http://www.hemprock.com Fundraiser Saturday; Rally Sunday Hamilton County Courthouse! Cleveland: Laura Kosa laurasmokedout(at)gmail.com 440-282-4420 . or Jerry Braseman jerry(at)herbatron.net - Cannabis Connections 216-521-9333 (call noon to 6) 16019 Madison AVE, Lakewood, Ohio 44107. http://www.clevelandohiomarijuanamarch.com . Noon march from Public Square to Justice Center. Cocoa Beach: Jesse Sheets jcscorpiofreak(at)yahoo.com 321-783-8089 . Coimbra: Manuel Ramos manelramos(at)gmail.com or Catarina 351 914 85 8990 Colorado Springs: Dr. Robert Melamede rmelamed(at)uccs.edu 719 641-1188 http://www.uccs.edu/~rmelamed . MMM-Music for Medical Marijuana-- LIVE MUSIC. Acacia Park, 12-5. Columbia: Scot Lauher 309-242-0200 . Dan Viets danviets(at)justice.com (573) 443-6866 . . Peace Park on 7th and Elm St on Saturday afternoon: 2 PM - dusk Columbia: Tom Martin . Columbus: George Scot da_queen_honey_b(at)yahoo.com 812-552-4734 . Millrace Park Columbus: Columbus Working Group C/o Chris Ryan old_jack_tar(at)hotmail.com (614) 551-0846 4:20 PM, Corner of W. 17th Ave & N. High St, (Near OSU). Rain Or Shine, Ignore Rumors of Cancellation. Comodoro Rivadavia: Eloy escasezencomodoro(at)gmail.com http://www.escasezencomodoro.blogspot.com Argentina Concepcion: director(at)canamo.cl, growshop(at)pinon.cl http://www.cultivatusderechos.org , http://www.canamo.cl, http://www.pinon.cl Cookeville: Trent Maxwell juggalo_park(at)yahoo.com 931 858 3598 . Copenhagen: Fri Hash Bevægelsen or Klaus Tuxen Tuxen(at)hampepartiet.dk (45)26649433 telephone open from 14.00 to 19.00. http://www.hampepartiet.dk Departs Christiania 14:00 Cordoba: mike bifari mikebifari(at)hotmail.com 00543548 15567647 http://www.de-verdamper.com Edith Moreno cortandoflores(at)yahoo.com.ar A las 16,20 hs, en parque Las Heras (en la glorieta) 250 folks in '07. Cork: The Hemp Company of Cork cork(at)hempcompany.ie (353) 021 427 8958.1 Lancaster Quay, Western Road, Cork. Gather smokey bear picnic style, cork city ireland peace park. Crescent City: Cole G. colegiddings814(at)yahoo.com 707-218-4410 . Meet 12:45 for march at the Town Clock 3rd & Frett St. by the Pool. Cuiaba: (Brazil) cuiaba(at)marchadamaconha.org 16:00 hs, Praça Ipiranga. Curitiba: (Brazil) curitiba(at)marchadamaconha.org http://www.marchadamaconha.org/blog - Largo da Ordem, 14hs. 9 de Maio. Daingerfield: Johnny Chambliss . Dallas: Ryan Rodrigues 817-896-3619 or Elisabeth R secretary.dfwnorml(at)yahoo.com . Meet up noon until 3p.m. (at) the Earl Cabell Federal Building, 1100 Commerce Street. Rally w. banners and posters. Dansville: Jim Macaluso (VbSparky) Hybernip(at)gmail.com 585-489-3825 . May 3rd , 2:30 pm Starting Location Ames Plaza . Darwin: Fiona Clarke fiona(at)napnt.org +61 8 8941 9921 or mobile 0415 16 2525 or Network Against Prohibition hq(at)napnt.org http://groups.yahoo.com/group/napnt or http://www.napnt.org Postal: PO Box 701, Parap, Northern Territory 0804, Australia. Meet at Raintree Park 2pm, walk to the Esplanade stopping to call for legalization (at) Darwin Police Station. BYO smoke and plenty of water... Free sausage sizzle at the end of the march. Debrecen, Hungary: Kendermag (Hemp Seed Association), http://www.kendermag.hu 3 PM 13 May Denver: Tiny Martinez denvergmm(at)hotmail.com http://www.myspace.com/denvergmm 720-365-8187 POBox 140843, Edgewater, CO 80214. 500 people, Sunday May 3, 4PM State Capitol. Des Moines: Terry Mitchell (515) 789-4442; 608 Dallas St., Dexter, Iowa 50070 http://www.iowanorml.org/ or Iowa NORML, PO Box 2144, Davenport, IA 52809. 250 in '07! Noon W. Capitol Steps. Detroit: Bob 734-697-3947 or Paul paul(at)detroitliberation.org 313-622-3429 www.detroitliberation.org .. + Hempapalooza! Grand Circus Park with great band, drum circle, special guest speakers, booths and contests. Noon - 6pm. Dinuba: Ayesha Yrigollen 559-397-8370 . Dover: Richard J. Schimelfenig hempman(at)verizon.net or Delaware_Cannabis_Society(at)verizon.net Delaware Cannabis Society, 37 Jill Ct., Wilmington, DE 19809. High noon, behind Legislative Hall. Dublin: Tim Reilly wwmmireland(at)gmail.com 00353862159564 http://www.wwmmireland.blogspot.com or Darcy Petticrew, c/o Himalayan Grow Products, 14 Brews Hill, Navan, Co.Meath, Ireland. 800-1000 marched from Parnell Sq Sunday May 6, '07. Dunedin: Abe Gray graab419(at)student.otago.ac.nz . The Octagon - High Noon to 4:20. Speakers, music, rally and protest march Durban: Chris J gmm(at)norml.org.za and wired(at)weed.co.za fax: 0866551933 cel: +27847362270 Eau Claire: Bryan Hjerleid cosmicpush(at)hotmail.com 715-379-7267 . Dan Drum drumm(at)uwec.edu Edmond: Robert Olander legalize(at)potforfreedom.com 405 348 9415 http://www.potforfreedom.com/edmond.html . Edmonton: Keith Fagin keith(at)Calgary420.ca (403) 863-2071 Edmonton, Alberta, Canada. Meet at Edmonton City Hall 2:00 PM. Eilat, Israel: Billie bilbi(at)hotmail.com 054-5841282. ROI-Jammin-050-4488822. Park Ophira - Jammin' from 17:00-22:00.On May 5th. Ekaterinburg: Yura Guschin eighter(at)mail.ru +79222067757 . El Bolson: Daniel Balbina - pitrasur(at)hotmail.com +54 (02944)0156530034 Postal: 8430 Sierra, El Bolson, Provincia de Rio Negro, Argentina Eugene: Dan Koozer GMM(at)willametteValleyNORML.org 541 517-0957 http://www.willamettevalleyNORML.org Willamette Valley NORML, PO Box 10957, Eugene, Or 97440 or Kris Millegan 800-556-2012 P.O. Box 577, Walterville, OR 97489 Everman: Kevin Gregory ckypunkskater420(at)yahoo.com 817-673-6598 . Fairbanks: Sandra Greenstreet honey_086(at)hotmail.com (907)322-4645 Fargo: Cathy or Nate Chase 701 446 6904 . Fayetteville: Ryan norml(at)uark.edu or Jordan 501-609-6180 . Big concert in '08 followed by 150 person march to Federal Courthouse. Fayetteville: Caleb Pilgrim scytheofglory(at)yahoo.com 910-229-2951 or Anthony Cormier blackladleska8er(at)yahoo.com . Festival Park 4:20; march to Courthouse. Flagstaff: Kevin McCoy burtonrider89(at)msn.com 928-814-3237 . 200 in Heritage Square in '07. Meet up at 5 PM. Flint: Braxton Koch bfromb1p(at)aol.com 810-869-4653 . Eastside Park, sidewalk march. Florianopoles: pedro.luz.89(at)gmail.com or jean pinheiro +55 47 369 20 43 .. Fontana: Ginger Magana-Cruz 909-773-2055 . Fortaleza: Billy fortaleza(at)marchadamaconha.org (85) 87043765 (85) 32794573 http://www.marchadamaconha.org . 14:00 hs. Ponte Metálica - Praia de Iracema Frankfurt: Ingrid: (49) 177 34 67 861 ingrid.wunn(at)gmx.de or http://www.hanf-initiative.de . 50 -70 in '07. Fresno: Preston Ernest cosasnaturales_mahahual(at)yahoo.com 559-288-1920 . Ft. Bragg: Bruce Davis 707-961-6099 or Verge Belanger contactverge(at)yahoo.com or leave a message at 707-877-1159 . A dozen people in '08. Rally at Town Hall. Friday May 1st. Ft. Collins: Tim Gordon FRNORML(at)hotmail.com 970-217-0575 http://www.frontrangenorml.org . Civic Center Park (at the Larimer County Courthouse) 10 am and go until 6 pm. 600 people w. Bands & Speakers Ft. Lauderdale: Ben Crowley phatson(at)hotmail.com 954-496-5363 Ft. Smith: Mondria Hamilton 479-78-EARTH ozrkmtnhemp(at)aol.com Ozark Mountain Hemp, 115 North 10th st, suite 112a, Fort Smith AR 72901 http://www.ozarkmountainhemp.com Ft. Worth: Jennifer Sarap maplesarap(at)yahoo.com 817-475-4436 . Fuerteventura: Juan Carlos González Martín info(at)cannarias.com 617830981 Cannarias Asociación para el Estudio y la Normalización del Cannabis http://www.cannarias.com Gainesville: Anthony Doe cirv.anthony(at)gmail.com 2PM Rep. Larry Cretul's office -- Doyle Conner Building, 1911 SW 34 Street, Gainesville, FL 32608-1201 Garberville: Paul Encimer Encimer(at)hotmail.com 707-923-4488 POB 162, Piercy, CA 95587 or Glenn Macbeth redway420(at)gmail.com 707-923-9147 . Gather high noon under the town clock in Garberville. Garden Grove: Jeff jeffbarela(at)yahoo.com 714-801-1433 . Geneva: Section Gen ve CSC, c/o Delta9, 21 Bd St-Georges, 1204 Gen ve, Phone: +41 22 800 22 32, Fax: +41 22 800 22 33, Email: geneve(at)coordination-chanvre.ch Ghent: Bas Tielens : bigorangedragon(at)hotmail.com, tel +32 498 206364 Goiania: goiania(at)marchadamaconha.org . Pça. Universitária at 14:00 on 2/5/09. Grand Island: Loran amnide(at)hotmail.com 308-850-1152 . Grand Rapids: Brandon Gerth indiana_hoosiers(at)hotmail.com 231-629-1307 . 50-70 people to in '07. Grass Valley: John Latta festivaljohn(at)yahoo.com . Gunnison: Matthew Kyle matt(at)snaggleboards.com 281-813-0175 . March in Crested Butte: 4 PM Elk Ave Hachita: Bill Gallagher luxefaire(at)gmail.com 505 436 2250 POB 125, Hachita, NM 88040 Halifax: Debbie Stultz-Giffin chair(at)mumm.ca 902-824-0321 http://www.mumm.ca . 300 people in '08! 1-5 PM Halifax N. Common Hamilton: Max Coyle hamilton(at)norml.org.nz http://www.norml.org.nz/events High Noon - 4:20, Memorial Park, Hamilton, Aotearoa. Nandor Tanczos, music by DJ Kaon. Hanford: Donovan Criss doncriss(at)yahoo.com 559-836-9090 . High Noon Hidden Valley Park Hartford: David C*J Bunn CaptainJolly53(at)aol.com 860 313 8020 or Cliff Thornton 860-657-8438 . May 6, Saturday, Hartford Conn, Bushnell Park, High Noon to 6pm Havasu City: 928-208-6879 Under the London Bridge 8 A.M Live Music Helena: Mike Gray dracaerys(at)yahoo.com 406-449-2644 POB 1531, Helena, Montana 59624 . Helsinki: Timo Larmela sky(at)sky.org Suomen kannabisyhdistys, Sorvaajankatu 9 A, FIN-00880 Helsinki, Finland. http://www.suomenkannabisyhdistys.org Hempstead: Maria Kuriloff rmkuriloff(at)optonline.net May 2, 2008, Nassau University Medical Center. Hilo: Roger Christie (808) 217-9352 http://www.thc-ministry.org Hawaii Cannabis THC Ministry, POB 202, Hilo, HI 96721.. 10 AM Hilo Bayfront Soccer Field. Holland: Matt Schaab 616-994-3054 . Skate Park 4:20. Hollywood: Steven Jacobson tvfoodstylist(at)yahoo.com 561-289-3459 . Secret Woods Park, starting 11 AM Homer: Wes Schacht 907-235-3458/299-1866 . K-Bay Coffeeshop, High Noon. Honolulu: James Snelgrove BusyJames(at)rock.com LAMP (Legal Abolition of Marijuana Prohibition) 808-953-5205 . May 2 at State Capitol and May 9 Hot Springs: Tim Mathews timspage2002(at)yahoo.com 501-617-8218 . Houston: Tami Halphen cannabis.flower(at)gmail.com 832-863-6261 . http://houstonnorml.org or Dean Farrell dean(at)cultural-baggage.com http://www.cultural-baggage.com c/o Dean Becker, 11215 Oak Spring, Houston, TX 77043 Hull: Carl CarlWagner(at)lca-uk.org Huron: Tody Trebelcock http://www.myspace.com/cleansethyhandsofsin 605-354-3301 . Rock concert May 3 or 4. Indianapolis: Neil Smith highonthehill(at)yahoo.com . skywolf6465(at)yahoo.com (317) 972-4455 Postal: High on the Hill, 3729 W. 16th St, Indianapolis, IN 46222 . GMM adjacent to "High on the Hill" 4:20 PM. Speakers: Neal "Skywolf" Smith, Steve Dillon... Iowa City: Dereck LaVasseur drockadelicious(at)hotmail.com or samuel-charles(at)uiowa.edu or Annie Tye annietye(at)gmail.com 319-329-4601 . Itajubá: itajubamarchadamaconha(at)hotmail.com Minas Gerais - Brasil Izhevsk: Alex rastafariman(at)mail.ru postal: Russian Federation, 426000 Izhevsk, srt. T.Baramzinoy 48-79 Jackson: Liz Henderson brokenrightwing013(at)yahoo.com http://www.myspace.com/mindmachinerenegades Meet up Loomis park in Jackson Michigan on may 5, 2007. at 2pm 517-536-0605 Jacksonville: Robert Miller sprout901(at)hotmail.com 904-400-3361 . Jakarta: Fredy - Chairman, Pioneer of Transformation fr_edy78(at)yahoo.com pioneer_of_transformation(at)yahoo.com ++ 62-817-686-2569 Postal: Jl. Borobudur Timur IX/32 Semarang 50148, Central Java - Indonesia Jerusalem: Ohades Chem-tov ohad(at)ale-yarok.org (011) 972-54 -489-0360 or Joe NeedelR(at)aol.com (011) 972 52 598 8794 http://cannabischassidis.blogspot.com Noon, Friday, May 1, Sacher Park Joao Pessoa: joaopessoa(at)marchadamaconha.org (03183) 86301782 . 14 hs. Busto de tamandare. Johannesburg: Chris J gmm(at)norml.org.za and wired(at)weed.co.za fax: 0866551933 cel: +27847362270 Joplin: Kelly Maddy kelly(at)joplin-norml.org 417.291.0135 http://www.joplin-norml.org . forum indoors Juiz de Fora: juizdefora(at)marchadamaconha.org http://www.marchadamaconha.org Parque Halfeld - 11hs-DD/MM/AA Juneau: Xandi Sanchez xtcsalescad.com 907-586-6688 Xandi's Treasure Chest, 209 Seward St, Juneau, AK 99801 Jyvaskyla, Finland: Kyosti, Vapaamieli hamppujkl(at)hotmail.com http://www.hamppu.net Kaliningrad: (Russian Federation) SergE Konstantinoff serge(at)ultra.ru Kaluga (kaluga-llc(at)ultra.ru) Kansas City: Jordan mohemp(at)missourihemp.com (816)536-5067 . or Heath burnonedown3x3(at)yahoo.com . http://www.missourihemp.com or 'It's a beautiful day' 3918 Broadway, Kansas City MO. 64111... 816-931-6169. Noon march from J.C. Nichols Fountain to S. Moreland Park concert, w speakers Heath Poland, Sanhj Kaya, more... Kearney: Braden Davis 308-224-5516 . Kiev: Dead J. Dona - deadjdona(at)gmail.com or -(+3 80 63 478 50 24) - Anton http://nesam.in.ua http://livejournal.com/community/legalize_ua March starts in Sofievskaya sq. and finishs at Maidan Nezalezhnosti (Independence Square). Kingston: Paul Chang paul_chang(at)cwjamaica.com tel (876) 972-0817 or (876) 794-8086 - both with voice mail fax: (876) 794-8087 cell: (876) 381-4736 POBox 24 / Villa Six Chukka Cove, Laughlands, St Ann, Jamaica, West Indies Knoxville: Rev. Timothy Rennels trennels(at)comcast.net 865-973-0353 Postal: . March Saturday, May 6 at noon from the UT University Center to the City-County Building. Kokomo: Gary Elvers 765-868-0213 . Elvie's Parking lot, 1300 W. Mulberry St. 1 PM. Kristiansand: Torkel Bjornson Norsk Organisasjon for Reform av Marihuana Lovgivningen, Hjelmsgt. 3, 0355 Oslo, Norway +0047 22 46 39 84 http://normal.no/gmm/ Gather (at) Torget (town square), 15.00 hours LaCross: Matt 248-918-9630 Lafayette: Brandon Davis 337-277-8252 . La Laguna: Josafat Marrero armiche(at)cultivadordemaria.es or info(at)cannarias.com Tfno: 617830981 Asociación para el Estudio y la Normalización del Cannabis http://www.cannarias.com/foros/showthread.php?t=6163 Lansing: Kathy Kennedy 517-999-3038 . LaPorte: Candace McGinnis pyrain_atticus(at)yahoo.com 219-575-3987 . Largo: Ryan Moore 727-319-2119 . Las Cruces: Brandie Melendrez-Smith woombywomb(at)hotmail.com 575-805-8517 . Las Palmas de Gran Canaria: Juan Carlos González Martín info(at)cannarias.com Tfno: 617830981 Cannarias Asociación para el Estudio y la Normalización del Cannabis . http://www.cannarias.com Las Vegas: Beth Soloe beth(at)nevadanorml.org 702-768-7288, http://www.nevadanorml.org . Lausanne info(at)hanf-koordination.ch Lawrence: Clint Lassen clintlassen(at)yahoo.com 785-840-8481 . Lawton: Hank Baca dankhank(at)yahoo.com 580-248-3201 . Educational forum w. 36 people (at) the library in '08. Leeds: http://www.ccguide.org.uk/events.php Students getting active April 20th. Leipzig: Marcus Schütz or Jörg Klepsch "vjk" http://www.gso-le.de/ Streetparade through Leipzig--for photos of the last years please check http://www.technohardbeat.info/pics05/070505/index.html http://www.technohardbeat.info/pics04/080504/index.html http://www.technohardbeat.net/pics03/24gso030503/index.html http://www.technohardbeat.net/pics02/34gso040502/index.html http://www.technohardbeat.net/pics01/31gso050501/index.html Leon: Ivan Ugidos amigosdemaria(at)hotmail.com De la plaza de Botines - Santo Domingo - catedral - barrio humedo - Plaza del Grano el domingo 6. Me planto tradicional fiesta cannabica: comida comunitaria, música, en el parque de la candamia http://users.servicios.retecal.es/buctro/amigos/actividad/mmmleon007.html Lethbridge: Tamara Cartwright tamaralee9(at)hotmail.com 403-331-0682 2 PM Rally at City Hall - 910 4th Ave S. Lexington: Gatewood Gailbraith gatewood(at)mis.net 859-259-1522 cell: 433-3567 . 10 AM Main St. Library Lille: Florent cell: .33 6 12 54 60 03 http://www.circnordest.net Lima: matty_maguire at hotmail.com or Daniel Hemp web site: http://www.vuelamaria.com/portal Lincoln: Michael Sullivan mindtripper(at)yahoo.com 402-450-4261 . 4 PM, Neighbors Park, 30th & Randoph. Lisbon: Pedro Pombeiro marchaglobalmarijuana(at)gmail.com +351 926 026 302 http://mgmlisboa.org Postal: Solucoes Verdes Lda - Rua do Patrocinio 26A 1350 Lisboa, Portugal. March May 9th. Ljubljana: Matej Jankovic . http://www.slo-mmm.org/ phone: + 386 1 43 80 200 - operator) http://www.sou-lj.si/novica/?leto=2005&id=36 Postal: SOU Ljubljana, Prohibicija slepi (name of the project, meaning Prohibition blinds), Kersnikova 4, 1000 Ljubljana, Slovenia Locarno: info(at)hanf-koordination.ch London: Andy Cornwell andy(at)cannabistrust.com 44(0)7976825086 or Pinky aceonejimmy(at)yahoo.com http://www.protestlondon.co.uk/ or LCA - Legalise Cannabis Alliance: Don Barnard: 07984 255015 Alun Buffry: AlunBuffry(at)lca-uk.org PO Box 2883, Stoke-on-Trent, ST4 9EE, UK. Los Angeles: Akil akilekk(at)yahoo.com 323-799-8409 or blackwebguide(at)yahoo.com or Kyle 818-894-6227 http://www.hempishep.org Noon, May 9th, corner of Adams & Crenshaw. March south on Crenshaw with live plants in hand to Leimert Park. Speakers, booths, exhibits, comedy. Luanda(Angola): info(at)mgmluanda.org http://www.mgmluanda.org Lugano: Sezione Ticino CSC, c/o Andreas Arnold, via Massagno 34, 6900 Lugano, Fax: +41 91 923 40 85, Email: ticino(at)coordinamento-canapa.ch Luzern: elcarahito(at)bluewin.ch or info(at)hanf-koordination.ch Lyon-Villeurbanne: "Le Feeling" le-feeling(at)live.nl 30 rue Jean-Claude Vivant, metro Charpennes-Villeurbanne c/o Matagne Syrinx syrinx.m(at)orange.fr +33(0)676139905 http://projetparti.site.voila.fr/. Gather 15 hs (at) Esplanade de la Grande Cote (mi-pente-croix-rouge) Madison: madison(at)winorml.org or bmasel(at)tds.net 608-442-8830 http://www.madisonnorml.org/ . Assemble 11 AM, Wisconsin State Capitol, State Street steps Madrid: Marcha del Millón de Porros Asociacion Madrileña para Estudios del Cannabis amec(at)amec.org.es amec.madrid(at)gmail.com +34 91 5303364 : Antón Martín http://www.amec.org.es Postal: AMEC, Salitre 23, bajos, 28012 Madrid, Spain. 9 Mayo 19:00 hs, Puerta del Sol Málaga: Fernanda de La Figuera mfernandadelaf(at)yahoo.es ARSECA (Asociacion Ramon Santos Estudios Cannabis Andalucia) http://www.arseca.org/ Starts 8 pm. at Plaza de la Constitucion, moves towards Plaza de la Merced. Mankato: Jon Hatcher jon.hatcher(at)mnsu.edu . March from MSU Free Lot to the Courthouse (at) 4:20 Manley Hot Springs: e-mail: budzillaman420(at)hotmail.com Maraquay: Enrique Dorta enriquedorta(at)gmail.com 0034 697149495 asociacioncannabicavenezolana(at)gmail.com asociacioncannabicavenezolana(at)hotmail.com http://asocannaven.mforos.com Marseille: hugo89_2000(at)yahoo.fr Le Vieux Port de Marseilles 2 p.m Marre d'être dans l'illégalité , marre d'un pays qui ne veut pas voir la vérité ? pour une dépénalisation encadrée venez nous soutenir et afficher votre opinion". Marysville: Darren Courtney, Yuba-Sutter Medical Cannabis Alliance, P.O. Box 5565, Marysville, CA 95901 530-354-5375 March at 12 pm From Veterans Memorial in Marysville across the 5Th street bridge over the Feather River approx 1.5 miles to fountain in downtown Yuba City, followed by a picnic & rally. 6713122 Medellin, Colombia. It participated in 2008 and 2009 GMM. http://www.comunidadcannabicacolombiana.com and http://www.trincheraganja.wordpress.com Medicine Hat: (403) 526-9070 . Meet at BOB headquarters 1:30 PM; march to Medicine Hat City Hall Memphis: Sarah Stamps norml.memphis(at)gmail.com University of Memphis NORML Chapter http://www.myspace.com/memphisnorml Merida: Enrique Dorta enriquedorta(at)gmail.com 0034 697149495 asociacioncannabicavenezolana(at)gmail.com asociacioncannabicavenezolana(at)hotmail.com http://asocannaven.mforos.com Mexico City: info(at)ameca.org.mx, amecannabis(at)yahoo.com, gregorio_samsa(at)hotmail.com +(52) 55-2166-6034 http://www.ameca.org.mx/ c/o Leopoldo Rivera Rivera, Amapola # 35, Jardines del Molinito, Naucalpan Estado de México, CP 53530. . Día Mundial por la Liberación del Cannabis, Alemada Central. Miami: Dail Adelman NORMLSFLA(at)gmail.com or dailadelman(at)yahoo.com 305 401 5776 . or "Sheila Siegel" May 2 1-5pm Lincoln Road at Washington Street. Miamitown: the Happy Hemptress 513-684-HEMP HempRock Productions, P.O. Box 141066, Cincinnati, OH 45250 http://www.hemprock.com Riverfront West Pavilion, 7958 Harrison Ave. in Miamitown, OhighO. Middlesbrough: Dave Longshaw gmmmiddlesbrough(at)hotmail.co.uk 07867812551 http://www.freewebs.com/gmmmiddlesbrough Miesbach: Grüne Jugend Miesbach (Young Greens Miesbach) schmuddelkind(at)affenspass.com Info-booth. Minneapolis: Chris Wright tc_wright38(at)yahoo.com Phone: Doug Daubenspeck 651-653-8243 NORMLMN . Washburn Fair-Oaks Park (24th Street and Stevens Ave) marching to Steven's Square Park (19th Street and Stevens Ave) then marching to The Piecemaker (2414 Hennepin Ave.) and returning to Washburn Fair-Oaks. Minsk: http://www.legaliz.info Missoula: Freedom Fighter . or Montana NORML norml(at)montananorml.com March begins at 4:20 at Jacob's Island/Bark Park- along the Clark Fork to the courthouse. Bring signs, bring love, bring strength and righteousness. Montevideo: Federico Marín "La PlaZita" KeepSmoking.TK(at)gmail.com http://www.KeepSmoking.TK/ info(at)keepsmoking.tk or unomasnomata(at)hotmail.com . Montgomery: Loretta Nall cnall1(at)charter.net Montreal: Boris St. Maurice Boris(at)mapinc.org or Chantal Arroyo 514.842.4900 or Adam Greenblatt (514)830-1331 http://www.norml.ca 68 Rachel St. East, Montréal, Qc, H2W 1C6. Over 1000 people in 2008, 5 bands, speakers etc... Morgantown: Richard Rudd 304-438-8296 . Morongo Valley: Jesse Perkins (760)-660-5048 . Covington Park, noon til 6 pm. Moscow: Adam Assenberg massenberg420(at)yahoo.com 509-397-3252 . P.O. Box 482 Colfax, WA 99111 http://www.marijuanafactorfiction.org 10 AM from Hemp Fest site to City Hall. Moscow: Serge Konstantinov ussserge(at)gmail.com +7926-229-98-30 Dmitry Goldyz rastovd(at)gmail.com +7905-575-63-31 Maria Smirnov +7926-248-69-38 http://www.legaliz.info Cannabis Walk near the fountain "Druzhba Narodov" (Friendship of Nations) Mount Shasta: Paul von Hartmann projectpeace(at)yahoo.com 831 588 5095 . Nagaoka: Riki Hiroi bongler(at)hotmail.com Nippon Marijuana Lovers (0)25-792-0455,090-94644378 http://nipponmarijuanalovers.fc2web.com Nanaimo: Tracie golden_angel2875(at)yahoo.ca Nancy: Florent Compain cell: .33 6 12 54 60 03 http://www.circnordest.net .. 200 rallied in '08. Nashua: Scott Turner BDTdialup(at)aol.com Nashville: "Howie & Marivuana Leinoff" marivuana(at)hotmail.com thezow(at)hotmail.com (615) ACT-HIGH. or 615-228-4044 http://www.marivuana.com http://www.punkenstein.com . 250 in '08: "High Noon," corner of 1st St. & Woodland Ave Parking Lot - Parking $1. Cross War Memorial Bridge, circle the court house, go down Second Avenue & up Broadway. Newark: "Richard J. Schimelfenig" hempman(at)verizon.net or Delaware_Cannabis_Society(at)verizon.net 302-793-0716 Delaware Cannabis Society, 37 Jill Ct., Wilmington, DE 19809 4:20 PM, Parking Lot, Main & Chapel St. Newark: Danny Newkirk 973-620-7777 Rally 4:20 PM, Friday, May 2 New Brunswick: Jenna Schaal-O'Connor Jennasoc(at)eden.rutgers.edu 908-892-6037 Rutger SSDP . New Orleans: Ashley Boudreaux mojofearless(at)gmail.com 719-210-3751 . High Noon, next to Cafe DuMond, Decatur & St. Ann March from Jackson Sq. down Royal to Frenchmen's St. Meet (at) Cafe Brazil 4:20 New Paltz: George Selby38(at)newpaltz.edu 862-266-2911 or Lia 845-616-7707 . Newton: Adam Holdsworth Adam_419(at)hotmail.com 319-330-1902 . Concert starts 4:20 PM. New York City: Dana 212-677-7180 dana(at)phantom.com http://www.myspace.com/the08march Cures not Wars, 9 Bleecker St, NYC 10012 Nicosia: Petros Evdokas petros(at)cyprus-org.net 357-22-675-250 . Small, semi-public event. Nimbin: Max Stone of the Australian Cannabis Law Reform Movement aclrm(at)nimbinaustralia.com ph: 61 266 891842 http://www.nimbin-marijuana-march.420-web-hosting.com http://www.nimbinmardigrass.com . Normal: Stephanie Wolter slwolte(at)ilstu.edu 815-382-9008 ISU SSDP Pres.. North Battleford: moe.brondum(at)gmail.com (Saskatchewan, Canada) Novosibirsk: Vjacheslav A. Repkin RastaSibirsk(at)yandex.ru : +7(923)234.31.40 . http://truebrary.narod.ru/ http://www.rastasibirsk.fastbb.ru/ Odessa: (Ukraine) absolutely1984(at)list.ru http://community.livejournal.com/legalize_ua/333443.html http://bg.liga.net/www/images/gmm_odesa_big.jpg Ogden: Happy Gorder utahliberty(at)yahoo.com 801-393-2806 & JT 801-991-0852 . 200 rallied in '08. Noon, 25 th & Washington. Okinawa: Cannabist http://www.cannabist.org/ +81-3-3706-6885 Olympia: James Baglio 360-915-3765 . Saturday, May 9, Statehouse Rally. Omaha: Melanie Marshall 402-415-7373 mmelz5(at)yahoo.com makepotlegal555.org . 1-5 Gene Leahy Mall (at) 13th and Farnam. Open speeches (at) 2. March to Old Market (at) 3. Drumming circle Signs, snacks and water provided. Orel: contact email: fester_ad(at)mail.ru http://forum.growhome.org Orensburg (ural-llc(at)ultra.ru) Orlando: Brendon Rivard president(at)normlucf.com 561-308-8659 http://www.normlucf.com .or Justin 904-338-8224 or Ramsey Moore http://thestonerarmy.com . 75 -100 Rallied and marched. Osaka: Cannabist http://www.cannabist.org/ +81-3-3706-6885 Oslo: Piotr Gleichgewicht gmm(at)normal.no. gmm(at)globalmarijuanamarch.org +47 22 46 39 84 http://normal.no/gmm/ NORMAL, Hjelmsgt 3, N0-0355 Oslo, Norway. Gather (at) Youngstorget (square), 15.00 hours...stay after the march for a big concert. Ottawa: Josh the_high_canadian(at)hotmail.com Oulu: http://www.hamppu.net contact: Kyosti org: Vapaamieli http://www.mtv3.fi/luukku Paducah: Paula Willett pioneerpaula(at)mchsi.com 270 703 0559 270 703 5283 http://www.myspace.com/kentuckymarijuanamarch . Meet up at Dolly McNutt Plaza 6th & Washington St--the Veterans Memorial 11:00 a.m. March HIGH NOON Paia: Brian Murphy info(at)patientswithouttime.com 808 579 8320 / 35 . http://www.mccfdia.com & http://www.patientswithouttime.com High noon, 70-80 people march around town. Palm Springs: Aurora Maldonado aurora.maldonado(at)yahoo.com (760)288-3573 . First time -- 20 people. Paris: Jean Pierre Galland circ75idf(at)circ-asso.net 33 685 54 48 32/678 86 55 89 CIRC PARIS ILE-DE-FRANCE, 21 ter rue de Voltaire, 75011 Paris or mmc2007(at)no-log.org http://www.mmcparis.info May 9, 5 to 7 PM Place de Bastille. Pasco: John C. Imus 509-545-3970 . Pecs, Hungary: Kendermag (Hemp Seed Association), http://www.kendermag.hu 3 PM 13 May Pensacola: Montaye Hill montayehill(at)yahoo.com 850-485-8008 . Peoria: Richard J. Rawlings richrawlings(at)usmjparty.com 309-839-1976 Voice and Fax: 309-648-2525 http://usmjparty.com . March from County Court to Federal Court. 2 to 4:20 PM. Philadelphia: Rob Dougherty chair(at)phillynorml.org 215-586-3483 Postal: 1234 Market St., PO. Box 36687, Philadelphia, PA 19107. 3 to 400 meeting at Broad and South at 4:00 pm. Marching down South Street and rallying at 2nd and South until 6:00pm or so. Phoenix: Kathleen . free420arizona(at)aol.com 480-926-7288 http://myspace.com/phoenixmarch . or Jacob Logan (480)-294-5090 . Pietarsaari: Marcus / Kulturväxternas Vänner jeppisrescueteam(at)gmail.com http://www.myspace.com/kultvaxt Pittsburgh: Benjamin Wilhelm info(at)wpanorml.org 724-601-7510 http://www.wpanorml.org . Portland: Emma Donovan MaineLyNORML(at)yahoo.com 954-801-3490 http://www.myspace.com/mainelynorml MaineLy NORML , 57 McKay Rd Norway, Maine 04268. Gather for March 12:00 noon (at) Monument Square. Portland: 503.239.6110 http://www.ornorml.org 2005 GMM Organizing Committee, c/o Oregon NORML, PO Box 16057, Portland, Or 97292-0057 Alicia Williamson projects(at)ornorml.org 503-985-7704 . or Madeline Martinez: yerbanena(at)hotmail.com . or exec.director(at)ornorml.org . or secretary(at)ornorml.org 750 in '08! March from Pioneer Courthouse Square. Porto: Filipe Guedes info(at)mgmporto.org 00351916747162 or 00351917924889-Carla or 00351914207585-João http://www.mgmporto.org Postal: Rua São Roque da Lameira 839, 4350-311 Oporto-Portugal Porto Alegre: principioativo.rs(at)gmail.com or portoalegre(at)marchadamaconha.org http://www.principio-ativo.blogspot.com (051) 81599791 - Raphael.G.M., Rua Braço do Norte, 36, Bairro Cohab A, CEP 94050030, Gravataí - Rio Grande do Sul - Brasil 2008 on Youtube - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ua-wv1gNXrE Potsdam: Annett Bauer verein(at)chillout-pdm.de 0049-331-581 3231 http://www.chillout-pdm.de http://www.liberationday.de . Prague: Jiri Novak jirka(at)legalizace.cz +420 605 115 146 or Robert Veverka robert(at)legalizace.cz +420 773 691 561 Obcanske sdruzeni za legalni konopi http://www.legalizace.cz Opletalova 19, 110 00 Praha 1, Czech republic May 9, 2009. In '08 4,000 marched across Vltava river to Letna Plain. Prince George, B.C.: Mike Hornby lildevil868(at)hotmail.com 250-552-8892 . Prince Wales Island: Sara Yockey sarayockey(at)hotmail.com 907-329-2012/965-4106 . March/rally Providence: Cassandra Michael queen_of_rock3(at)yahoo.com (401) 461- 2353 . Impromptu Statehouse rally--20 in '08. Rainelle: Stephany Munden AnarchynUrGovt(at)aol.com 304-438-9108 . Raleigh-Durham: Jeff Badalucco nc_ca(at)hotmail.com 919-247-2644 . Rally State Capitol Bldg. Rapid City: Bob Newland 605-255-4032 http://www.sodaknorml.org/ . Recife: recife(at)marchadamaconha.org http://www.marchadamaconha.org/blog - Rua do Apolo - Bar do Fogão, 14hs. 3 de Maio Redding: Chantel Ybarra queenspade03(at)yahoo.com 530-410-5838 . Friday, May 2nd. Regina: Daniel Johnson joybuzzard(at)normlsaskatchewan.com http://www.normlsaskatchewan.com . Meet at Victoria Park 4:20, march from Victoria Park to ? at 4:30 P.M. Reno: Michelle 775-287-1594/ 775-348-8063 toots_77(at)sbcglobal.net .. Richmond: Chris Holden holdencb(at)vcu.edu 804-908-4919 . or Roy B. Scherer (804)355-7612. Noon to 4:20, Monroe Park, 400 people. Rineyville: Shadysatterfield(at)aol.com Rio de Janeiro: William riodejaneiro(at)marchadamaconha.org http://www.marchadamaconha.org or http://www.psicotropicus.org Psicotropicus, Rua Presidente Vargas 590, sala 515, 20.071-000, Rio de Janeiro, Brasil. 15:00 hs, Arpoador, Ipanema May 9 Riverside: Christopher Raymond Rice realchange(at)votestrike.com 951-781-7796 . Downtown Riverside Police Station 4:20pm. Riverton: Tim Bach tim_bach_(at)yahoo.com 307-463-2448/851-2173 postal: 14 Arapahoe Dr, Riverton,Wyoming 82501 March (at) 4 pm from Central Wyoming College down main Street Right on Federal to Fairgrounds--Cwc field. Roanoke: "Marty" 540-772-6355 . Rochester: Anthony Brucato buffalocannabis(at)gmail.com or Rochester Cannabis Coalition rochestercannabis(at)gmail.com http://www.rochester.norml.net Rockford: skullmarbles(at)sbcglobal.net Rome: giornatamondiale(at)millionmarijuanamarch.info INFO LINE: 0039 3393393589 Mefisto gica(at)inventati.org . 35,000 Marched in '07. Sunday, May 4th. Rosario: Leandro Mussini 3mrosario(at)gmail.com . Agrupación Cogollos, http://3mrosario.blogspot.com . 200 people in '07. Rostock: Aved S. Info(at)rostocker-hanffest.de 01149-381-492-0016. http://www.solid-mv.de http://www.rostocker-hanffest.de ~ Cooperation of . Rostock and the association for drug politics e.V. Mecklenburg-Western Pomerania Universitätsplatz 14.00 Informationen rund um Hanf, MusiK, Cannabis - Tea und Snacks, Moderation Roswell: Andrew Ward 575-613-2361 . Rotterdam: Martijn le Noble m.lenoble1(at)chello.nl, Help de Hennep!, http://www.helpdehennep.tk Sacramento: Jolie Perea jusjazzi4me(at)yahoo.com 916-225-9058 or Ed Brooks 916 -308-1314 freewebs.com/sacsmokers & http://www.myspace.com/sacsmokers . Salem: MERCY Center 503.363-4588 MERCY_Salem(at)hotmail.com . http://www.MercyCenters.org Gather corner of W. Summer & Center streets for sidewalk march to the mall across from the Capitol. Salt Lake City: J.T. 801-991-0852 Fallon fallon(at)norjac.com 801-638-6178 . . aptutah(at)yahoo.com . Advocates for Progressive Therapy . http://www.myspace.com/aptutahor Salvador: Sergio Vidal sergiociso(at)yahoo.com.br (71) 81771488 noticiascanabicas.blogspot.com http://lattes.cnpq.br/3062718910317729 . 14:00 hs, Praça Campo Grande. Samara: Alexander Kondratov mapkc(at)pisem.net or samara.legaliz.info .. Check out http://theotherrussia.org/2007/05/18/ San Antonio: Eric Perez xxducktape420xx(at)yahoo.com 210-897-2505 (3-6 PM) . or Andrew drez1320(at)yahoo.com 210-779-2794 . San Diego: Israel Solorio israel.solorio(at)yahoo.com (619)-757-4851 or Nick ledhusef(at)yahoo.com 619-519-4678 . San Francisco: Rick Watts noegopresents(at)yahoo.com http://www.sfmarijuanamarch.com or Lynette Shaw 415-256-9328 Postal: Marin Alliance, 6 School St. Plaza, #25, Fairfax, CA 94930 Cannabis Day Sat. San Juan: Zen Alejandro Otero CaribbeanSpacePort(at)gmail.com 787.346.1940 http://www.myspace.com/ZenAlejandro http://www.EarthDance.org/SanJuan http://www.TheAllianceNetwork.org http://HempEvolutionNYC.tribe.net San Marcos: Daniel Porter bounty22213(at)yahoo.com 337-354-5155 Santa Barbara: Alyssa Evart Alyssaevart(at)hotmail.com 916-719-1109 . David Crockett Williams gear2000(at)lightspeed.net 805-252-1412 http://www.calhemp08.org http://groups.yahoo.com/group/CCHHI Join the regular weekly Peace Walk up State St. from Farmers Market Cota Street entrance. Santa Clara: James Campbell 408-207-6971 . Friday evening march/rally. Santa Cruz: James Milichichi 831-332-3116 Santa Rosa: Jewel Mathieson jewel(at)vom.com 707-256-9706 . Sonoma County fairgrounds, noon to 5, rally/concert. Santiago: Movimental http://www.cultivatusderechos.cl . Domingo 17 de Mayo 2009, 12:00 Plaza Italia: Marcha + Acto Culltural + Feria de Acciones Ciudadanas Santos, sp-Brazil: Marcelo Gagliardi tikisurfer1213(at)gmail.com 0(13)32733753 . Sao Paulo: Leandro Fagundes Coelho "JUCO" fagundes_sp(at)hotmail.com +55 - 11 - 91242502 +55 - 11 - 34614374 or thiago.maf(at)gmail.com . saopaulo(at)marchadamaconha.org http://www.marchadamaconha.org/board .14:00 hs, Parque Ibirapuera. Sapporo: Cannabist http://www.cannabist.org/ +81-3-3706-6885 Sarasota: Lee Garrison 941-359-0920 . or Chris Milton cannabisliberator(at)yahoo.com 941-296-5809 . FLCAN 321-253-3673. 100 in '08. March begins 12:00 pm corner of Fruitville Rd. and US 301/Washington Blvd. Ends at 2pm. Sarnia: Scot White canada_suck11(at)hotmail.com 519-337-7474/466-1896 . Canatarra Park 4:20 PM Saskatoon: Ethan Erkiletian (306) 260-2952 Sask. Marijuana Party http://www.saskmp.ca postal: 1713 Ave. B. N., Saskatoon, SK, S7L 1H4 4:20 PM Vimy Memorial, Kiwanis Park Savannah: Carl Towell 912-237-6432 POBox 1833, Reidsville, GA. 30453. Noon, River St. Scranton: John mufflopez(at)yahoo.com 570-815-6048 . Seattle: DeMaris Strohm-Hughes woimly(at)comcast.net 206-293-2439 or Joanna McKee 206-762-0630 Green Cross, 8843 10th Ave SW, Seattle, WA 98106. 1,000 Marched from Volunteer Park to Pioneer Sq., noon to 3:30pm. Seneca: CJKins quadryder420(at)yahoo.com 724-974-9387 . 4 PM Morrison Park on Allison Rd. Seville: ARSEC.SE arsec_se(at)yahoo.es http://www.gueb.de/arsecse . All day, "Party of the Joint", Plaza Allameda de Hercules. Simferopol: (Ukraine) tarasrat(at)gmail.com Sofia: Gligi, coordinator, Promena http://www.promena.org/index-en.asp or Dinko Gospodinov, mob. tel. +359 885 701883 GMT+2: 10.00-22.00 Postal: Julian Karadzhov,chairman, Promena Movement, zk Dianabad bl 57 ap 63, 1172 Sofia, Bulgaria. March from Soviet Army monument 15:00 April 16 to open air party. South Bend: Jay 269-697-4521 jay99hoo(at)yahoo.com or Phillip Lane a1philiplane(at)yahoo.com http://www.antidote.50megs.com/html/sbend.htm . Seitz Park at Jefferson Ave. bridge downtown. Noon to dusk rally. March at 4:20pm ending with Rainbow Farm Memorial Drum Circle. Spokane: Andrea Wilson gangagoddess420(at)live.com 925-234-1848 . or Darren McCrea 509-998-3405 president(at)cannabisclub.org . http://www.SpoCannabis.com 11:30-1:30 Riverfront Park. Spokane Valley: Nathan Graham psyberpsycho420(at)live.com or cla99027(at)comcast.net 509-981-2680 . Walk from Sprague & University to Sprague and Pines. Springfield: springfieldnorml(at)yahoo.com http://www.myspace.com/springfieldnorml or Kelly kelly(at)joplin-norml.org 417.291.0135 Details TBA. Stavanger: NORML Norway / Contact: Piotr Gleichgewicht / Postal: NORMAL, Hjelmsgt 3, N0-0355 Oslo, Norway / +47 22 46 39 84 / post(at)normal.no / http://normal.no/gmm/Gather (at) Torget (town square), 15.00 hours Steamboat Springs: Donald Nord 970-276-1290 . or Mike Kien mikekien2004(at)yahoo.com 970-819-3940. PO Box 512, Oak Creek, CO 80467-0512. 10 AM to 2 PM Courthouse lawn Stevens Point: Charles Self brfamily(at)yahoo.com 262-510-3965 . http://www.myspace.com/thebrfamily 1 PM KMART Parking Lot March thru campus & north on Main St to Band Shelter. St. Louis: Greater St Louis NORML at 314-995-1395 gstlnorml(at)yahoo.com GSTLNORML, PO Box 220243, St Louis, MO 63122 http://www.gstlnorml.org Annual March to Arch! St.-Petersburg (spb-llc(at)ultra.ru) Piter's contact: gonzo-journalist(at)inbox.ru St-Petersburg GMM-2006: http://www.legaliz.info/?action=15&album=10 Gather in Manezh square St.-Petersburg, Florida 321-253-3673. 3pm sidewalk in front of Congressman Bill Young's office, where traffic on West Bay can see us as they drive by. 801 West Bay Drive, Largo , FL. Stockholm: Cecilia Forsberg info(at)normal.nu Svenska NORMAL http://www.normal.nu 2007 pix: http://www.swecan.org/modules.php?name=coppermine&file=thumbnails&album=249 Strasbourg: Florent cell: .33 6 12 54 60 03 http://www.circnordest.net Sturgis: Jeremy Briggs Keefegreen(at)yahoo.com 605-484-1806 . http://www.hemphoedown.com/ 9th Annual Hemp Hoe Down May 7, 8, 9th Elkview Campground, south of Sturgis off Interstate 90 at Exit 37. Sulphur Springs: dandan9784(at)yahoo.com Summit: Adam Wells 908-868-6900 Sydney: Max Stone of the Australian Cannabis Law Reform Movement" aclrm(at)nimbinaustralia.com ph: 61 0266 891842 http://www.nimbin-marijuana-march.420-web-hosting.com Sydney MMMarch will be at Parliament House at 4.20pm May 9. Syracuse: Brian Schuler brian.schuler(at)hotmail.com (716) 946-4694 . 300 participants in '08, High NOON (at) Oakland St and Stadium Place. Szeged, Hungary: Kendermag (Hemp Seed Association), http://www.kendermag.hu 3 PM 13 May Szombathely Hungary: Kendermag (Hemp Seed Association), http://www.kendermag.hu 3 PM 13 May Tallahassee: Susan Conklin ambrosias_bite(at)msn.com Tacoma: Aron Khenderson(at)harbornet.com 253-678-6635 . March from Courthouse, high noon Tampa: Tampa: Todd Snook snooktodd(at)yahoo.com 479-616-8267 . March w. FL.CAN, Tampabay-CAN, TampaHempCouncil Sat. May 5th 2007, 4:00 p.m (at)Tampa's D.E.A. office 4950 West Kennedy Boulevard 4:00 PM. Ends at 6pm. Tampere: Lasse Pihlainen +35845 1269280 lasse_pihlainen(at)hotmail.com - http://www.suomenkannabisyhdistys.org http://hamppu.net - Gathering at Pääpostin puisto (Rautatienkatu X Hämeenkatu) 13:00!! Be there! 200 people in 2008: http://s300.photobucket.com/albums/nn4/rivnryder/Hamppumarssi2k8 Taos: Mark Hoffman entheos70(at)aolcom 575-770-3778 . Leah Nelson libertybellfartherproductions(at)gmail.com 575-779-7078 . Kit Carson Park Smoke-in. Tel Aviv: Moshe Sason moshe(at)ale-yarok.org 972-54-592-7760 http://www.ale-yarok.org.il . High noon, Saturday, May 2, Park Hayarkon. Temuco: director(at)canamo.cl or http://www.canamo.cl/ Tepic: rattlesnakebreeden(at)yahoo.com Tepic, Nayarit, Mexico. Peyote ceremony. Ternopil: (Ukraine) zo_zo(at)inbox.ru Thunder Bay: Doug Thompson thomsgirlbrowneyes(at)hotmail.com 807-475-7436 General Delivery, Nolalu, Ontario POT 2K0, Canada 70 in '07. 2 PM Waverly Park. Tokyo: Cannabist http://www.cannabist.org/ +81-3-3706-6885 . Toledo: David Green 419-878-4796/261-4797 . March from river to Federal Bldg. Topeka: Heidi Meadows heidemeadows(at)cox.net 785-233-0528 . 10th & Gage N.W . Corner. 4:20 PM -- bring food for potluck. Toronto: Nieve tel 416 367-3459 info(at)cannabisweek.ca http://www.TorontoFreedomFestival.com Toronto Global Marijuana March Group PO Box 47023, STN 425, 220 Yonge Street, Toronto, Ontario M5B 2H1 Noon to 6 PM, Queens Park. Traverse City: Melody Karr (231)885-2993 PO Box 524 Mesick, MI 49668. or .. Rev.Steven B. Thompson, (231) 882-9721 benziecountynorml(at)yahoo.com Benzie County NORML, 6215 Smeltzer Rd., Benzonia, Michigan 49616 http://www.minorml.org 50 protestors in '07. Gather Grandview & Union between 11:30am & noon. Tromsoe: NORMAL / NORML Norway / Contact: Piotr Gleichgewicht / Postal: NORMAL, Hjelmsgt 3, N0-0355 Oslo, Norway / +47 22 46 39 84 / post(at)normal.no / http://normal.no/gmm/ Gather (at) Torget (town square), 15.00 hours. Trondheim: NORML Norway / Contact: Piotr Gleichgewicht / Postal: NORMAL, Hjelmsgt 3, N0-0355 Oslo, Norway / +47 22 46 39 84 / post(at)normal.no / http://normal.no/gmm/ Gather (at) Torget (town square), 15.00 hours Tucson: mary mackenzie az4norml(at)cox.net (520)323-2947 az4norml.org az4norml.com Postal: 3400 east speedway, #118, tucson, arizona 85716 200 in '07. Doing it 4/20 to beat the heat. Tulsa: Jon Poyner & Rosemary Stow legalizetulsa(at)gmail.com 918-809-0930 . Tupelo: Anita T. Mayfield nita420(at)bellsouth.net 662-963-0775 . 2pm, Sat., April 16 (raindate April 23) Turku: Vihreet Pantterit info(at)vihreetpantterit.org http://www.vihreetpantterit.org Turtle Lake: Michael Gorka michael_gorka2000(at)yahoo.com 715-338-8002 . Village Park, 4:20 PM Ukiah: Verge Belanger contactverge(at)yahoo.com or leave a message at 707-877-1159 . Saturday, May 3, Ukiah Courthouse, Perkins & State st. Upper Lake, Ca.: Linda & Eddy Lepp eddylepp(at)hotmail.com 707-275-8879 . 250 - 300 people. Patients Sign-up, vendors. Utica: Chris Belfiore cab12752(at)aim.com (315)-794-2465 . Vacaville: stonyvansskaterpd(at)yahoo.com Valencia: Enrique Dorta enriquedorta(at)gmail.com 0034 697149495 asociacioncannabicavenezolana(at)gmail.com asociacioncannabicavenezolana(at)hotmail.com http://asocannaven.mforos.com Vancouver: Jacob Hunter jacob(at)cannabisculture.com 604-803-4085/604-682-1172, http://www.cannabisculture.com/march c/o BC Marijuana Party Bookstore and Internet Broadcasting Center, 307 West Hastings, V6B 1H6 Vienna: David Rosse hanfwandertag(at)gmx.at 00436507758899 http://www.hanfwandertag.at http://www.legalisieren.at . Vigo: Ê Ignacio Rivero, from A.V.E. María (Asociacion Viguesa de Estudios de la mar'a) +34 615454107. avemariavigo(at)telefonica.net http://el-durru.blogspot.com/2008/03/3-de-mayo-global-marijuana-march-en.html postal: AVE, Rúa Pizarro 37-5ºA, CP 36204 Vigo (Pontevedra), GALIZA. España. March begins Plaza de la Constitución. Vine Grove: Wesley S. Anglin sexapeal69an1on1(at)yahoo.com Joe Merdith (270)-828-2042 . Virginia Beach: Arlie Liverman butterfli4201(at)yahoo.com 757-275-4555 . Mt Trashmore, 11am-5pm Visalia: Jeff Nunes Jr.. 559-627-6623/936-3905 Executive Director. Medicinal Marijuana Awareness and Defense. (MMAD) email njeffsun(at)sbcglobal.net . Vitoria-Gasteiz: Paco Mascaraque, Amigos de Maria info(at)amigosdemaria.com ++34628881169 Euskal Herria (Basque Country) http://www.amigosdemaria.com May marijuana filmfest. Vladivostok (vladi-llc(at)ultra.ru) Volgagrad (volga-llc(at)ultra.ru) Waikiki: Rev. Ras Devon webba003(at)hawaii.rr.com (808) 625-9692 cell: (808) 371-2177 . Warsaw: Tomasz Obara gota(at)hemplobby.info gota(at)wolnekonopie.pl Mobile: +48510 964 822 http://www.hemplobby.info GLOBALNY MARSZ WYZWOLENIA KONOPI, 23 MAJA 2009 - SOBOTA, start: 16:00, zbiórka pod Palacem Kultury i Nauki. Washington, D.C.: John Pylka fjhc(at)hotmail.com 202-286-5586 http://www.smoke-in.org Postal: FJHC , POB 5513, Washington, D.C. 20016 Watertown: Monique Ortiz moniqueortiz0915(at)yahoo.com 315-771-8891 . Wellington: wellington(at)norml.org.nz http://www.norml.org.nz/events . Wichita: Debby Moore hemplady(at)hempforus.com 316-524-6001 P.O.Box 48258, Wichita, Kansas, 67201 http://www.hempforus.com/2008_global_marijuana_march.htm Wilburton: Josh Gentry joshgentry1010(at)sbcglobal.net 580-271-8447 http://www.myspace.com/stinkygreennugs . Wilkes-Barre: (570) 262-7208 Toooooooooooom(at)aol.com Tom Ostrowski . Wilmington: "Richard J. Schimelfenig" hempman(at)verizon.net or Delaware_Cannabis_Society(at)verizon.net 302-793-0716 http://ga0.org/drcnet/advocacy/rschimel-924964 Delaware Cannabis Society, 37 Jill Ct., Wilmington, DE 19809 Rodney Square,9:30 AM. Wilmington: Miguel Lugo yippieyouth(at)aol.com 910-200-1083 . Downtown on N. Water St.11 am. Winnipeg: Andy Adams complexsplendor_88(at)hotmail.com 204-962-3816 . or Tara Trout xseveredxcraniumx(at)hotmail.com Rally May 4-6th St Johns Park. Winona: Sara Manz saraemanz(at)yahoo.com (414) 587-9277 Winona State University NORML, 470 1.2 Lafayette Street, Winona, MN 55987 Worcester: Ryan Nash PEACE0NEARTH420(at)yahoo.com (508) 404-5841 . Worland: Daniel Bresach tuckoff316(at)hotmail.com 307-431-0426 . 3 pm, Blairs parking lot. Yakima: Sylvia Vallejo x4xganjax2xqueenx0x(at)hotmail.com 509-910-7743 . Yuba City: Darren Courtney, Yuba-Sutter Medical Cannabis Alliance, P.O. Box 5565, Marysville, CA 95901 . 530-354-5375 March at 12 pm From Veterans Memorial in Marysville across the 5Th street bridge over the Feather River approx 1.5 miles to fountain in downtown Yuba City, followed by a picnic & rally. Zagreb: Toma Zaragoza: AUCA aucaragon(at)hotmail.com SECA seca(at)yocannabis.org Tfnos. 976 40 15 06 - 687 804 blog: http://yocannabis.org/, forum: http://www.cannabiscafe.net/foros/forumdisplay.php?f=86 postal: Carlos Benito Durá, C/ Gabriel Celaya local 6E, 50018 Zaragoza, Spain Zurich: Sektion Zurich SHK, Glattalstr. 138, 8052 Zurich, Phone: +41 43 299 94 11, Fax +41 43 299 92 12 Counting the cities Back to top. Removing bracketed info Back to top. Categories Category: 2009 Global Marijuana March